


5 times Patrick borrowed Johnny’s clothes and the 1 time Johnny borrows his.

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 + 1 times, 5 Times, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being smaller can sometimes be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Patrick borrowed Johnny’s clothes and the 1 time Johnny borrows his.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything Pat & Johnny in a while so I wrote this really short, fluffy fic for your thanksgiving weekends! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Everyone knows Patrick is smaller than Johnny. It’s been proven several times not to mention the obvious fact that Johnny towers over him when they’re standing beside each other. So when Patrick pulls on his pants that morning and there still dragging on the floor when he looks down he knows they must be Johnny’s.

He was trying to be quiet and sneak out before Johnny even noticed, knowing him he’d be upset they fell asleep watching a movie and woke up snuggling like a bunch of teenagers. He was switching back out of his PJ’s and going back to his own room to pretend this never happened but he just cannot find his own pants. Why couldn’t Johnny be closer to his size?

“Pat what are you doing?” He hears Johnny mumble with his head smashed into the pillow as he was looking under the bed for his pants. Patrick stands up and nearly trips over the damn jeans he’s still wearing (he’s not really sure why he hasn’t taken them off he’s just panicking).

“I can’t find my pants. I can only find yours.”

“Why are you still wearing mine?”

“Because if I can’t find mine in 10 seconds I’m wearing these to team breakfast”

Johnny rolls his eyes but at least he sits up enough to notice his own pants lying under the chair across the room.

The next time it happens Patrick’s over at Johnny’s playing video games. There having a good time but then Johnny get’s a message from Shawzy asking if he stills wants to go for a run so Johnny says he’ll be right back and let’s Patrick stay to play some more and beat all of Johnny’s records on Mario Kart. While he’s gone though Pat get’s a sudden chill and when the blanket wrapped around his shoulders isn’t cutting it for warmth he gets up and heads to Johnny’s room in search for some sort of warmth when he finds his Hawks hoodie just lying on the bed in front of him.

He slides it on and it just seems cozier then his own. Maybe it’s just the fact that it’s Johnny’s. Sure they’ve been friends for nearly 6 years but Patrick has always had a special thing for Johnny.

That being his total major girl crush on Johnny.

When Johnny comes back from his run Shawzy’s with him which makes it even more awkward when Patrick’s still wearing Johnny’s sweater when they enter the apartment. He’s blushing like crazy and he’s really hoping the sweater is hiding that fact.

“Oh hey you guys are back... I was cold so I borrowed this.” He says with a nervous and slightly embraced laugh.

Shawzy snorts “Yeah okay Kaner.” He says coming to sit down beside him and smirking at him. Shawzy knows of course that Patrick’s into Johnny but then again almost everyone knows but Johnny. Why can’t he be less oblivious for once?

Johnny just smiles at him though and he doesn’t ask him to take it off just goes and grabs the three of them beers.

LA is awesome because even though its playoff time coach Q still wants them to enjoy themselves so the team heads down to the beach for an afternoon after practice to enjoy some sun.

Patrick somehow get’s pulled into some sort of water fight with Sharpy and Seabs and get’s soaked, all of his clothes drenched when he comes back to wear Johnny and Johnny O are sitting by their towels. Oduya laughs at him as he crawls under all the towels trying to warm back up and dry off but it’s not really working.

“Pat just change.” Johnny tells him when Pat looks at him miserably

“I didn’t bring extra clothes just my shorts and this shirt.”

“They’re not going to let you on the bus like that bro.” Steeger says coming over and snatching a towel from Pat before throwing his wet shirt in the direction of Saader who’s still chasing after him with a bucket of wet sand because his team is just a bunch of asshole’s who all love each other.

Pat groans because he’s freezing and now he’s going to either have to ride the bus back naked or walk.

“Here” He hears Johnny say and when he looks in the direction Johnny’s pulling off his own shirt and reaching into a bag and pulls out an extra pair of cargo shorts for Pat “I brought extra pants for myself in case of something like this but I know you’ll be moping for days if you have to walk back to the hotel soaked like this.”

Patrick smiles and thanks him by giving him a big wet hug before running off behind a bush to change.

He feels even better about himself when there loading onto the bus and coach Q makes Steeger, Sharpy and Seabs walk back because there still flooded from there stupid water fight.

When the playoffs are over and Pat and Johnny are spending their last day together before Pat goes to Buffalo and Johnny goes to Las Vegas for the awards. They go out drinking with Duncs and Sharpy and Shawzy and Saader and Bollig and while Pat and Shawzy are doing shots he can see Johnny chatting it up with some hot blonde. It makes him mad and Shawzy laughs at his angered expression and calls him a sad excuse of a man and then tells him to just go tell Johnny he loves him.

Patrick doesn’t do that though because if hasn’t said it after 6 years he isn’t going to say it now. Instead he goes back to the table where Saader and Sharpy are sitting and mopes about it.

“Just go break it up man.” Saad says after a moment “Go over there and tell him you need him for something. You know he will for you he always does.”

“Man child’s right, he might call you a cock block but you know he’s going to go home with you anyway.” Sharpy chimes in.

That’s when Patrick has a perfect idea. He gets up and marches over to wear Johnny and his little friend are talking and taps Johnny on the shoulder to get him to turn his attention around. “Hey Johnny I’m cold can I have your jacket.”

He knows it’ll work Johnny likes sharing his stuff with him. Well, he never seems bothered to share clothes with him.

Johnny does, he tells the girl he has to go, shrugs off his coat and holds it out for Pat to put on and then takes Patrick home. There sitting in the cab together after, heading to Pat’s because Johnny can just walk home from there like he always does. There being quiet but about a block from Pat’s Johnny looks over at him and smirks suspiciously.

“You want to keep that on?”

“I mean I can take it off-“

“Keep it. You look good in it.” Johnny says. He’s still smirking at Pat and it feels like there’s some sort of tension in the air but then the cabbie is pulling up at Pat’s house and Johnny hands him his due and then gets out of the cab.

“Night Kaner.”

“Night.”

The next morning Pat wakes up to a knock at the door and he’s honestly not surprised its Johnny.

“Why do you keep borrowing all my clothes this last month or so?” He says when Pat lets him in. He’s barley awake Johnny shouldn’t expect him to answer something like that this early. But he does because he’s staring at Pat waiting for an answer still.

“I just like your clothes.”

“You say that but when you borrowed my hoodie I thought about it and you have the same one. And that day you borrowed my jeans you could have just wore your PJ’s back to your room. I just don’t understand why you have a sudden interest in them.”

“I just, I don’t know I just like your stuff okay. I just-“

“Like me?”

“Yeah.” Patrick whispers, looking up to see if Johnny’s looking back. He is and it doesn’t look like he’s scared or like he’s going to run away like Pat thought he would. Instead he leans down and kissed Patrick, all sweet and soft like Patrick always imagined it.

It’s all sort of a blur from there, cloths being shed and them kissing like they couldn’t breathe without it.

He wakes up an hour after they had sex, both of them falling asleep after. It’s dark in his bedroom still because he never opened the blinds in the morning. He gets up and searches for his boxers before heading into the bathroom to shower. After that he comes out and instead of grabbing his own shirt he grabs Johnny’s hoodie and the gym shorts that he was wearing when he came over and throws them on before going to the kitchen to make Johnny some appreciation coffee for that amazing sex they just had.

When Johnny comes out of his room Pat is not expecting what he sees. He’s got on a pair of Pat’s sweats which look like Capri’s on him and Pat’s 88 T-Shirt.

Patrick laughs because he looks ridiculous and Johnny rolls his eyes before coming to sit with him at the table. “Don’t steal all my clothes if you don’t want me to steal yours Peeksy.”

Patrick just laughs at him and ruffles his hair before passing his coffee. While Johnny’s gulping away he doesn’t notice how Patrick takes a picture on his phone and sends it to everyone.


End file.
